


Run Rabbit Run

by Creepypasta_Queen34



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Do y'all want me to make more?, Original Character(s), Other, Short, i came up with this at like 3:00AM, it's kinda like a messed up father-daughter relationship without them actually being related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepypasta_Queen34/pseuds/Creepypasta_Queen34
Summary: An original character has a moment with The Hunter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Run Rabbit Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Lost_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lost_Author/gifts).



> Hi. Excuse me while I share this with the world. I just know I'm going to regret this. Tell me what you think. I gifted this to the author of a wonderful Little Nightmares fanfic, I'll give you the link and I hope you take the time to read it because they really inspired me to make this OC and continue writing with the character. https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671377/chapters/72956511

The Hunter was dying, and he knew it.“Damn brats, always thought I would kill that little rabbit before I died.” He thought as he lay on the ground.  
“So, you’re finally dying.” The rabbit’s voice rang out from the silent woods.  
“Brats got me good.” He wheezed in his thick southern accent.  
“Pity.” She said, leaning over him.  
“Had a good time chasing you, Rabbit.” He continued.  
“I agree.”   
Her eyes behind her fox-like mask glittered with fondness, but only for a moment.   
“Really wished I could put a bullet through your head!” He started to laugh.  
“Rabbit...could you do one last thing for a dying man?” He rasped.  
“I suppose it could be done.” She responded.  
“Give me my gun, and let me have one last go at shooting you.”   
“With pleasure, Hunter.”  
The rabbit handed him his gun and he loaded it slowly. He could barely see what he was doing, but in the end, he managed to graze his prey’s arm. The rabbit squeaked and hissed something foul as her blood dripped out of her new wound. He laughed before setting the gun down.  
“Gotcha, little rabbit.” He said before going still.


End file.
